moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:TheBlueRogue/UK Giveaway: Vote For Your Favorite Moshling to Decide the Winner
Over the past several days, we have collected a handful of great entries of our "Create your Personal Moshling" contest! We'd like to thank all users who've participated in the contest and submitted an entry. We have collected five of the top entries and now it's time for the community to decide which Moshling is the best! Your vote will decide who receives the prize: The Moshi Monster's Super Fan Pack! Mackberry by Mariojoe11 This is Mackberry The Lively Leaf (His name is based on a Leaf type, Hackberry.) *'Bio:' "Woah!" "Watch out!". If you hear those sounds, you know a Lively Leaf is approaching. With their super-sonic speeds, Lively Leaves are almost impossible to catch. When they're not running at great speeds, they tend to talk to Savvy Saplings, away in the Woods, so no Monster can catch them. *'Set:' Woodies *'Rarity:' Ultra Rare *'Habitat:'Pawberry Fields, far into the East, away from Buster Bumblechops and his Moshi Village, and the Poppeteers. *'Likes:' Magical Tinkers and Savy Saplings. *'Dislikes:' Wheelie Yum Yums, Amazin' Blazin' Raisins (Anything that can go faster than him!). *'Seed Combo:' Mackberry would be the introduction to a brand new colour of seed.. Green. To get Mackberry, you'd need two Green Hot Silly Peppers, one Green Crazy Daisy Mackberry, having a Crazy Daisy in his combo, would be a members only Moshling. The Bomb by Lloyd795 My entree is the bomb, the explosion with legs. He is number 92 in the Moshi World. He is a 10 cm tall Moshling. His body is a bomb, his arms are dynamite sticks, his hands are bombs, his fingers are dynamite sticks, his legs are dynamite sticks and his shoes are bombs! You don't want to make him angry or he will blow his top! The Bomb lives in Kaboom Canyon with Cherry Bomb the baby boomer. His seeds are black, crazy daisy, and two purple snap apples which means he is ultra rare and only able to be caught by members. *'Likes:' Baby boomers and porridge *'Dislikes:' Rain and getting angry Spinderella by Toast with the Most Whether you prefer spinning webs or dancing at balls, Spider Spindlings are the perfect companions! Unless, of course, you hate picking up 8 of their signature glass slippers on the way out of the ballroom. Make sure to catch these creepy-cute critters before the clock strikes midnight! *'Set:' Royals *'Rarity:' Rare *'Habitat:' Spider Spindlings can be found in every nook and cranny, but you'll most likely see these guys dancing the night away at galas and balls! *'Seed Combination:' Three pink Crazy Daisies (members only) *'Likes:' Spinning herself a new gown *'Dislikes:' Losing all her slippers Chester by Carwyn the Hollie Lover *'Name:' Chester the Nutritious Nutter #20 *'Habitat:' Hidden in the Chesnut Trees of the Wobbly Woods. *'Likes:' Savy Saplings and fresh chesnuts. (: *'Dislikes:' Empty trees and Naughty Nutters. ): ! by REALROSS Don't exclaim, it's just a Boinging Blabbermouth! These energetic Moshlings are so chatty they just never stop! And chatting means bouncing, they bounce all day and bounce all night! Whether you're keeping up with your favourite monsters or creating a super piece for the Daily Growl news crew, you'll need a helping hand from these Blabbermouths! However, use these Moshlings too much and they'll bounce away! Boing! *'Animation:' ! bounces about and in this interactive animation he bounces so much that lots of baby exclamation marks come out of his head! :D *'Likes:' Energy drinks and bouncy castles. *'Dislikes:' Excessive use and wet ground. *'Habitat:' As long as there's a Mini Moshfone for every monster, you'll see these talkative Moshlings hanging around Monstro City, helping monsters to finish their sentences with a boing..! *'Combination:' Exclamation Egglant along with any 2 other seeds. *'Set:' Smilies *'Rarity:' Common Vote Which of these personal Moshlings is your favorite? Mackberry The Bomb Spinderella Chester ! Category:Blog posts Category:Moshi Bulletin